US 2002/0060526 A1 discloses a light tube comprising light emitting diodes for replacing a fluorescent tube.
When replacing an old, fluorescent tube by a new, non-fluorescent tube, while keeping an old ballast designed for the fluorescent tube, the old ballast is clearly not designed to be used in combination with the new, non-fluorescent tube.
US 2012/0229040 A1 discloses a method and apparatus to facilitate coupling an LED-based lamp to a fluorescent light fixture.
US 2012/0043909 A1 discloses an LED luminaires power supply.